Godhood to Whorehood
by ShadowMage1111
Summary: (Walhart/Grima (Female)) Rated M for mature sexual themes. Don't let your kids watch it. Lucina, Robin, and Chrom are DEAD. Walhart defeats and captures Grima, sexual acts ensue.


"You fought valiantly Prince Chrom, I commend you for that; join me and we can rule this land with an IRON FIST!" Walhart yelled.

"Never! I'd rather die that join your unjust cause." Chrom responded angrily, suffering an injury to the leg.

"Father, no!" Lucina ran to her father, hugging and pulling her Falchion to Walhart.

"I won't let you hurt him!" She furiously charges to Walhart, only to end up getting the Wolf Berg into the middle of her head.

Split.

"LUCINA!" Chrom yelled, seeing her daughters head being split by the axe. He charged to Walhart, enraged of his daughters death, now revenge was on his mind. However, he would end up in the same fate.

Slice.

Walhart had chopped Chrom's head off; Robin, the rest of the shepherds had all lost hope. An archer had aimed towards Robins head; too sad and immobilized to notice, she dies from a headshot.

The death of Chrom, Lucina, and Robin has led to the disbandment of the Shepherds, some joining the Valmese army, while others left and ran back to Ylisse. The children never reunited, staying in the hands of the brigands and criminals, dying or joining them.

After killing his tactician Excellus, knowing of his plans for Plegia, Walhart takes up both Falchions, the Fire Emblem, and his army to the Grimleal's main headquarters, the Plegia Castle. Assaulting Validar was quite easy, due to the massive amount of soldiers, his attack took less than a few minutes, all the mages being overwhelmed by every swordsman that came their way.

Grima did not account for Walhart having 2 Falchions with him, accounting for only 1 scenario where he only has one Falchion. Due to the Falchions only responding to those of Chrom's exalted bloodline, Walhart cut Grima's shoulders wide open with his greataxe, causing her to lose control of her arms. With the rest of his army holding Grima down, Walhart drives both Falchions into Grima, using his brute strength despite the dull blades. A special curse was placed onto Grima by Henry, who was scared of how menacing Walhart commanded. The curse he placed would be unable to be removed, as divine blood was apart of the ingredients.

"That should keep you down, these divine blades should neuter your power." Walhart declares, and is correct. Grima puked blood, as the Falchions injected their energy through Grima's veins. The divinity of the Falchions permanently cursed Grima, causing her to lose all the power she had. It was too much holiness in her blood at this point; she had passed out from the blood loss.

Later, Walhart coordinated his army to seal and chain Grima in the lowest dungeon in Valm; the humidity high, temperature off the roof, and little to no water caused Grima to become dehydrated and sweaty. Her palms, bloody from the cuts that the Falchion blades that still protrude them caused her hands to be unable to move. Her evil blood had been neutered by the Falchions as well, causing her to feel immense pain, as well as losing her consciousness, that is until Walhart came down, armed with his Wolf Berg greataxe, along with a whip, specially designed with a spikeball made of cactus spines, porcupine quills, and silver spikes

"I hate y-MMMMmmmph..." Grima sucked reluctantly, her eyes rolling in her back as Walhart shoved his cock inside her mouth.

"Pathetic, you call yourself a god? And here you are, sucking a mortal." He mocked, pulling his hard member back a little.

"Mmmm... I AM MHORR GHREATER THA- AUUUUHGHHHHMMmmmnn..." Grima grimaced, as Walhart shoved his dick back deeper in her throat.

"Why don't you just shut up and take it deeper, whore..." Walhart grinned, looking at Grima's despair; he removed his armor, revealing a muscular body unmatched. He took out his hard member out Grima's mouth so that allowed he to breathe a bit easier, giving her a chance to answer his questions he was going to ask.

"Are you a slut woman? Suck harder!" Walhart demanded.

"I... am... a... GO-" She speaks in a weak voice, before he shoves his cock back into her mouth again.

"Let me rephrase that... are you my whore?" Walhart states angrily, shoving his massive cock down her throat again, deeper this time. Grima growls and tears up at the same time, before finally nodding in agreement. He pulls her hair, even ripping some of it off.

"Swear your allegiance, or I'll make you. Your blood is neutered due to the Falchions stuck within you. I asked one of my mages to create an unbreakable curse that you cannot remove these Falchions from yourself, nor anyone should. You will die a mortal, and you will be my eternal whore. Now worship me. You're no god anymore." Walhart elaborated, pulling her hair harder. After the whipping of a million lifetimes, Grima submits.

"Yes..." Grima weakly uttered.

"What was that? Repeat weakling." Walhart whispered seductively.

"Yes... Master... Walhart, I am your whore, I am no god... punish me, if you must..." Submitting to Walhart, Grima becomes limp, breathing heavily, and biting her lip.

"Good, now whore, let's begin." Walhart unchained Grima, not Robin, but the true Grima. Grima had submit to Walhart, falling into his arms; carrying Grima on his back, like a sack of potatoes, he brought her on the top of the castle, his room. Ripping off her clothes like toilet paper, Walhart strapped her to the bed using some fastening belts, and having some of his mages bind her using hex seals. It was futile, Grima had lost all incentive of her mission and will submit to Walhart at a given time.

"Whore, you serve me, and that is all to you!" Walhart exclaims.

"Yes Master Walhart! Anything for you." Grima responds accordingly.

"AH! Master!~" She whimpers, as her hymen is pierced by Walhart's cock, immediately into her cervix, making her cry. Walhart thrusted in her hard, but slow, making sure not to break her completely, not now at least. He wanted to excruciate her, but also give himself the greatest pleasure. Grima's expression was of total euphoria, followed by a moan of combined pleasure and pain. Her inner walls convulsed, but they could not handle Walhart's member.

"Is this what you want?! You wannabe god whore?!" Walhart exclaimed on the top of his lungs. Grima also screamed on the top of her lungs, as Walhart thrusted deeper and deeper, hitting her cervix multiple times as a result of her small figure.

"Muh-Mastuurrrrr~" Her heart beats rapidly, her legs become numb, and her mind comes to a complete blank. Walhart grins, he had managed to convert her from a power hungry god to a dick hungry slut within a day. Blood and semen dripped her cunt, as Walhart pounded her mercilessly, and with how powerful his drive was, Grima couldn't help but to drool.

"You slut bitch whore, I promise to ruin you from the inside." Walhart whispered in her ear, as he began to pound her with his hardest.

"Mastuuuuuu!~" She ejaculated a ton, Walhart soon following up with a massive glop of semen in her womb, as he nearly broke her cervix.

Months later, Grima has a healthy little boy named Morgan, as Walhart finds te same boy, but grown up, inheriting his father's strength and the godhood his mother had once had. Walhart's blood nonetheless overpowered any evil he had within him.

The End.


End file.
